In recent years, various improvements have been made to golf clubs. For example, JP 2012-500044A proposes a golf club head that can be disassembled into multiple parts to allow the replacement of some of the parts. More specifically, this golf club head is constituted by a main body member and a sub body member, and the sub body member can be detached from the main body member. The sub body member is shaped so as to extend from the heel side of the head to the crown side, and the head design or the like can be changed according to the user's preference by replacing the sub body member.